somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
It’s time to talk about the Cyclops Case (might lose subscribers for this...)
Hey everybody, have you heard of the Cyclops Serial Killings? All the victims had their right eye pulled out... But I’m not scared! Not scared at allllll~! Anyway, this time, I hung out with the guardian dog statues at the shrine! Wouldn’t it be cool if they came to life? Like: Shake! RRRGGGKSHH! The stone crumbles and the doggy shakes your hand. Do you ever pretend like that? Pretending you have magic powers and stuff? You could do anything with magic! Well, today, I just wanted to show you some pretty flowers. It’s definitely not because I needed to fill up time. I was super happy to see all the comments on the last video! I’m still taking questions, comments, and suggestions! Let me hear everything you’ve got! I’ll answer them with all my might! ''-A-set'' "It’s time to talk about the Cyclops Case (might lose subscribers for this...)" is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It's considered the 8th A-set video in the series, and the 14th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【神社】強引にサイクロプス事件についてはなす！【あせとん】 (Jinja gōin ni saikuropusu jiken ni tsuite hanasu! Aseton) and in Chinese it is titled 【中文字幕】【神社】強制講解獨眼巨人連續命案！【賽特兒】 (zìmùshénshè qiángzhì jiǎngjiě dú yǎn jùrén liánxù mìng'àn!tè ér). Summary The video starts with A-set giving her usual intro as she hangs around the Ikume Shrine again. A-set points out almost immediately the Guardian Dog statue set up next to the shrine. She informs the audience about how the Guardian Dogs, sometimes known as Guardian Lions, are originally from Egypt, where lions were originally revered as powerful sacred animals, and the tradition was carried through India, then China, and finally at Japan. A-set then commands the statue to "Shake", "Sit", and "Lie down", and she takes this lack of reaction from the statue as proof that it's a feline instead of a canine. In topic with felines, A-set points to her waist pack, designed as a cat, and reveals that she calls it "Bastet", based on the Egyptian goddess of the same name. A-set then proceeds to make an assortment of cat noises as she plays around. With that, A-set makes a sudden announcement, something very important she has to say. And that very important thing she has to say, is that on this very today, on this very stream she's filming.............. A-set has nothing to talk about! Exasperated, she explains how she can't possibly come up with a topic to talk about every week, as she flails her arms around (and accidentally hits the Guardian Lion). And so, she declares that "Tesa's Flower Viewing Hour" will fill the remaining time in her video. And so, A-set spends the next few hours observing the blueish-purple flowers near a stone monument by the shrine. Giggling and enjoying the view, she spends the rest of the video in bliss as the hours go by and the sun sets................ "Just kidding!" she then declares. Instead, A-set reveals she wants to talk about an unsolved mystery that has been on her mind recently. She's referring to the original Cyclops Serial Killings, an incident that occurred 6 years prior (in 2013) where four corpses were found in the Akikawa Valley. A-set explains the mythology of a Cyclops, a one-eyed humanoid monster from Greek legends, and she elaborates on how the Cyclops Serial Killings earned its name from the culprit of the crime sending a letter to the media signed "I am Cyclops". The four victims were young women who, according to A-set, were made to look like cyclops by having one of their eyes removed (the right eye as explained in the description and the image). A-set explains how the culprit is still at large, with no leads on the suspect and no clues on the mystery, leaving the trail cold for 6 years. Realizing that she's telling this scary story at the shrine in the middle of the night, she decides to put on a brave face and head on back home. Wondering what topic she plans to do for next week, A-set gives her usual outro quickly so she can leave the area, ending her video. New Information Learned * Guardian dogs, AKA Guardian lions, originate from Egypt, and the customs were imported through India and China before reaching Japan. * Bastet is a feline Egyptian goddess, and it's also the name that A-set gave her cat-themed waist pack. * A-set ran out of topics to talk about in her video. * A-set seems to enjoy spending time watching flowers. * The unsolved mystery of the Cyclops Serial Killings was actually originally an event that occurred 6 years prior. * The culprit of the original Cyclops Serial Killings was referred to as Cyclops, based on a note sent to the media. * The case involved 4 women found dead at the Akikawa Valley, each with their right eye removed. * Cyclops, the culprit of the case, was never apprehended and remains at large. Featured Characters Featured * A-set * Bastet * Cyclops * The 4 victims of the original Cyclops Serial Killings Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Ikume Shrine, Konan, Minato District ** Sagan Residence, Meguro, Meguro District (mentioned) ** Akikawa Valley, Akurino City (mentioned) Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * During the segment where A-set talks about the Guardian statues, the camera angle facing towards the shrine actually has a small popup window captured at the bottom-left corner, believed to be part of the Steam Client. This makes some people believe that the videos are recorded straight from the game in some way. Category:Promotional Material